


Do-Over

by joyances



Series: Do-Over [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Chaleigh later in the series, Gen, M/M, but herc is trying, lots of disney movies and blanket forts, parenting is hard, raleigh and mako are just trying to help honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyances/pseuds/joyances
Summary: Herc never expected to get a second chance at raising his only son. Then, months after Operation Pitfall, against all odds one of Striker Eureka's escape pods washes ashore in Hong Kong . Inside, a nine year old Chuck Hansen.





	1. Chapter 1

"This can't be possible," Herc said, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

"We've done five separate DNA tests, sir," The doctor said, keeping her voice quiet and patient, "That is, beyond a shadow of a doubt, your son."

 

"My son died during Operation Pitfall," Herc said firmly, "He was 21 years old. That is a nine year old child. How can you stand here and tell me they are one and the same? Besides, it’s been month’s since Pitfall, how could he have survived this long, why wouldn’t his pod have washed ashore sooner?"

 

"I know it's difficult to believe, Marshall Hansen," The doctor said, "But I promise you we aren't trying to trick you. Why would we? That is your son. We still cannot say what caused him to regress in age, or why he washed ashore now instead of right after Operation Pitfall, but we can tell you that he will be 21 again sooner rather than later. A study of his cells suggests that he will age at a rate of almost a year in a month. He does not remember being a ranger or piloting a Jeager. His last memory seems to be watching Trespasser attack San Fransisco on TV. We don't know if he will gain more memories as time goes on, or if his cells will stabilize and return to a natural aging pattern on their own."

 

"You don't know," Herc practically shouted, "Do you mean to tell me that if I chose to believe that that is my son, I will have gained him back only to lose him again in the blink of an eye."

 

"Calm down, Marshall, we have chosen to observe him for the time being." The doctor held her hands out as if in mock surrender, "As he ages we hope that we will gain some more insight into what the future holds for him. In the meantime we will continue to research the samples we have already, to try and find a way to halt this aggressive aging pattern should it actually become a problem. And Marshall, don't be so reluctant to believe. Stranger things have happened, just be happy to have your son back."

 

"Stranger things have happened," Herc asked, incredulous even though she did make a good point. He should stop looking gift horses in the mouth and go hug his kid.

 

"Yes, space aliens came out of the ocean and tried to eat everyone," The Doctor said, deadpan, "Anyway Marshall, we've done our best to explain what has happened to him. He has accepted it well enough. He thinks Jeagers are the coolest things ever and he's very proud of himself for piloting one.

 

"We think it would be best if you took over his care, but we would suggest not living in Shatterdome barracks. A more home like environment would be better for him right now. You've raised a child before Marshall, obviously, so we're confident you've got things well in hand."

 

"How can he just accept that he's actually 21 and dead," Herc asked.

 

"We didn't mention the dead part," The Doctor said, "But children are incredibly adaptable. He seems to think it's a great adventure."

 

“When can I take him home,” Herc asked.

 

“We’d like him to stay with us until you can secure proper housing, sir,” She said, “We think that, as cool as the Shatterdome may be to him, living here will be too hectic and noisy. We don’t want to take any risks in that regard, there are already too many unknown factors here. At least the medical wing is peaceful and secluded.”

 

“I understand,” Herc said, “I’ll start looking straight away.”

 

“Good,” She said, “I have only one more suggestion for you, and then you can go and see him. I think you should find people to help you. You have a Shatterdome to run and new pilots to train, and with the PPDC on such thin ice as it is with the Kaiju gone for now, you need to be able to continue to do your job, sir. I’m sure you knew as much. My suggestion is, sir, that you find someone who knew him as he was. Not a stranger, but someone who will be able to understand what he went through, just in case he begins to remember more recent events.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Herc said. He didn’t really like being told how to do his job or how to parent his kid. But the doctor was right, if a bit outspoken, he had only barely saved the Jaeger program, and if he just walked away now all of his people might be out of jobs. On the other hand, he couldn’t just leave Chuck with some random babysitter while he was working. He could minimize his hours, but he would still need help. But there weren’t many people left who’d known Chuck.

 

“Thank you, sir,” The doctor said, “Now, if you’ll excuse me I have other matters to attend to. Don’t worry about visiting hours, by the way, seeing as how this is an unusual circumstance, we have waved visiting hour regulations where you are concerned.”

 

“Thank you,” Said Herc, and then he was left alone, standing outside of his son’s hospital room.

 

There was the clicking of nails on a hard surface, and then a heavy weight crashed into Herc's ankles and he wasn't quite so alone anymore.

 

“Well, Max,” He asked the dog, “Are you ready to see Chuck again?”

 

Max’s eyes lit up at the sound of Chuck’s name, and his whole body began to wiggle with excitement. And, with his hand on the doorknob, Herc thought he knew exactly how the dog felt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you really my dad," Chuck asked, his eyes going wide with apparent disbelief, "You look even older than I remember. Wooow."

 

That was definitely his son. Herc doesn't know how he ever could have doubted it. Little shit. _His_ little shit of a son. Seeing him in person, being faced with the son he'd lost, was making tears sting at the back of Herc's eyes. He breathed in deep, but it was shuddering and shaky. He was having a hard time keeping himself together so he could look at his boy. Chuck was missing a tooth, one of the ones in the front, a new one could already be seen growing back in. His hair was longer than he'd kept it as an adult, shaggy and wild, sticking up in several places.

 

His blue eyes were alight in a way they hadn't been in years, the weight of years removed from his features. He looked lighter, softer, unburdened by grief and anger. He was the _best damn thing Herc had ever seen_ , and now he really couldn't keep the tears from his eyes.

 

Chuck, thankfully, didn't notice his father's lack of composure. He was more interested in the dog at Herc's feet, and Herc was grateful for the moment that provided him to compose himself.

 

"Hello dog," Chuck said, waggling his fingers at Max, "Is that your dog? Can I pet him, please dad?"

 

Max was looking wearily up at Chuck, sniffing the air around him, before turning to look at Herc. Herc had never seen a dog look confused before now. Confused, and maybe a little accusing, like Herc had played some sick joke on him.

 

"I know it's weird, but that really is him." Herc assured the bulldog, before addressing his son for the first time, "No, son, he's your dog. Got him for ya about nine years ago. You named him Max."

 

"C'mon, then, Max," Chuck patted the bed for Max to jump up, "C'mon up boy!"

 

Max again looked up at Herc, but if he'd looked confused before, now he only looked determined. He waddled his way over the the side of the bed, and Herc understood immediately. The height was daunting, but Max clearly had every intention of getting up there to get a good look at the strange kid who smelled like his missing boy. When he began to coil his muscles up for the jump, Herc took pity on him, he really didn't have much confidence in Max's ability to make that leap.

 

"Here ya go, Max." Herc said, hoisting the dog up onto the bed. When had Max gotten so heavy? Maybe he should have taken Max for more walks recently.

 

"Hi Max." Chuck said, smiling a little at the dog. Max, for his part, still looked unsure, he carefully navigated his way up the bed so he could snuffle at Chuck's face. Chuck laughed as the snuffling tickled it's way around his face, before Max apparently found what he'd been looking for. The full body wiggle started up again, more exuberant than before, and he slobbered kiss after kiss onto Chuck's face.

 

"Max, ew," Chuck protested, gently pushing the dog away. But the grin he was wearing belied his disgust. It was the same grin Herc only barely remembered seeing the day he'd given Max to Chuck, and he hadn't seen it since then. The sight of it almost made him begin to cry again.

 

Max settled eventually, stretching himself along Chuck's side within easy reach of his boy's hands, and Herc sat himself down on the dogs other side, using Max as a barrier between them, as they had for years. They both rubbed their hands along Max's back as Herc fought to find the words he wanted to say.

 

"How're you feeling, son," He asked eventually. And really, talking to your own kid shouldn't be so difficult.

 

"I'm alright," Chuck finally turned his eyes away from Max to look at Herc, "But I wanna go home."

 

"You understand that home isn't the same as it used to be, yeah?" Herc asked, testing the waters. Chuck nodded.

 

"Yeah, the doc told me already, I'm supposed to be older," Chuck nodded solemnly, "We don't live in Australia anymore, we're in Hong Kong. And do we really fight Kaiju with robots together, dad?"

 

"We did," Herc said with an affirmative nod.

 

"Why don't we anymore," Chuck asked, "Is it 'cause I'm small now? That's ok, dad, I can still fight, we can still fight."

 

"No, son," Herc said, patting Chuck's arm gently, "It's not because you're small. It's because we beat them. We closed to portal from their world to ours. Blew it up. They won't be back."

 

"Good," Chuck said, "So that means I can go home soon, right?"

 

"Soon as I find a home, kid," Herc said, "Trust me, you don't wanna live in a Shatterdome. I don't wanna live in a Shatterdome. Actually, come to think of it, I don't think anybody does."

 

"Find one fast, dad, "Chuck urged him, "I don't really want to live hear either," His voice dropped to a whisper, "It smells like sick people."

 

"I'll do my best." Herc promises, "Do you have any requests?"

 

"Let's live in Australia, dad, I don't think I like Hong Kong. I think it's gonna be too cold. And crowded." Chuck said, then his eyes lit up, "And let's get a place with a swimming pool! And a treehouse, with a slide and a zip line."

 

"I'll see what I can do." Herc can't stop the smile beginning to spread across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Marshall Hansen," A female reporter practically shoved her mic up Herc's nose in her efforts to get close to him, "Why the move to Australia now, when you have been perfectly settled here in Hong Kong for months? What aren't you telling us?"

 

"Please back away, Miss," Said a voice from behind Herc. And then, because apparently security was unable to to their jobs, Raleigh Beckett of all people stepped up and nudged the reporter gently back to a respectable distance. She sputtered indignatly for a moment, but did nothing in retaliation and stayed where she had been put. Raleigh, on the other hand, took up guard at Herc's right shoulder, rather than returning to his place a few feet behind Herc. And Herc, for his part, couldn't even be upset that Raleigh was disobeying orders. Rather, he was grateful for the support that Raleigh was so willingly offering.

 

"Thank you," Herc said to Raleigh. To the reporter, "The decision to return to Australia has been in the works for quite some time now. It was not an easy decision to make, as moving a base of operations is no small undertaking. However, there are simply too many ghosts here in Hong Kong. A move will give us a fresh start, a chance to build a new future for the PPDC outside of the shadow of the past. The choice of returing to Australia specifically, is partially selfish.

 

"Australia is my home, and I want to go back. In addition, it is one of only a few options left to us, as many of the other Shatterdomes have been sold to private buyers already. It is also worth mentioning that it was in Australia that the first and only Mark V Jeager was built; the technology and equipment used was never cleared for transfer to Hong Kong and is still in Sydney.  The move has been discussed and agreed upon by the relevant members of PPDC staff, and no one will be forced to make the move with us. We will continue some research and development operations here in Hong Kong and those who wish to stay may do so. Any further questions?"

 

In truth, Herc was eager to get out there. Neither he nor Chuck had ever been that great at dealing with the press, and the more time spent with them, the more time they had to press Herc for the truth. And Herc wasn't willing to let too many people in on that particular truth.

 

"Marshall," A reporter's hand shot up, "Is there any truth to the rumors that you are returning to Australia to reconnect with your brother?"

 

"I am not," Herc said in a carefully measured tone, "Aware of my brother's current whereabouts. Nor do I have any idea what he has been doing since his discharge from the PPDC, the reasons of which are still private, thank you. Now, if you will all please excuse myself and my rangers, we have a lot of work to do. Thank you."

 

As Herc turned to leave, the throng of reporters swarmed in behind him, shouting questions so quickly that he could only catch bits and pieces. Thankfully, Raleigh was still content in his role of bodyguard, as security was still doing nothing. Next time, Herc thought as Raleigh continued to thank everyone for coming out while (as politely as possible) nudging away insistent members of the press, next time Her was bringing his own security detail. No matter what the members of the local PD had to say about it.

 

Mako, apparently taking her cues from Raleigh, fell in directly in front of Herc and batted away any reporters that made their way around Raleigh to the front. Herc was infinitely grateful for them in that moment. Between the two of them, they got Herc out of the reach of reporters and into the car relatively unscathed. And he thought he was going to have to keep an eye on the two of _them_ during this press conference!

 

"Like a pack of wild animals!" Herc groused from the safety of the car, "Thank you Raleigh, Mako. You made that much easier."

 

"You are welcome, Marshall." Mako smiled at him.

 

"Marshall, can I ask," Raleigh said and Herc groaned inwardly, "I mean, it's just that they had a bit of a point. You only mentioned moving to everyone a week ago. It is rather sudden. Don't take me wrong, I don't mind leaving, most people don't. And we won't talk to the press if you don't want us to. But tell me the truth, Marshall, none of that nonsense about ghosts and shadows, why are we really going to Australia?"

 

Raleigh had always been a bit too ballsy and outspoken. Not at all unlike Herc and Chuck in that way. And Herc had liked that about him, liked the way Raleigh never let any brass decorations keep him from speaking his own mind. Herc just wished Raleigh would quit speaking out against _him_ , it was kind of tiring. So Herc opened his mouth to tell Raleigh to mind his own, but his jaw clicked shut before the words escaped him. He gazed speculatively at Raleigh and Mako, wondering if they might be the answer to a question he'd been struggling with all week. Thinking about it now, they were probably the only answer. If not the only one, then at least they were the best answer.

 

So he said, "Let me show you."


End file.
